


Infatuated

by sondersapphire



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, basically just nozomi pining over eli, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondersapphire/pseuds/sondersapphire
Summary: Nozomi longs for a Russian girl with eyes like the sky





	

_She's a wildflower blooming in the breeze of a Sunday April morning._

_She sits at the top of the hill where I rest beside her, our silence giving us peace. I want her. I truly want her to stay in my life..._

* * *

 

Nozomi sighed. There was something on her mind that she could not push away. Blonde strands of hair that looked soft and elegant . Light blue eyes contrasted against pale skin. Eli Ayase.

Nozomi found her to be the most magnificent thing she'd ever had the privilege of seeing. The lighter haired girl wore a poised expression but she knew there was a delicate soul beneath it. So delicate, she feared if she got too close, she'd simply fall apart into a million threads of silk that fluttered away like tiny white butterflies. Still, every time they talked, Eli welcomed her with a smile.

They had known each other for so long, and she knew. She knew that she fell more in love with her every day. It was a gentle, pleasant kind of love. Soft and poetic and just right. Nozomi would never get enough of the flourishing relationship they shared, the flowers on her doorstep one morning. The light that beamed out of Eli's smile, or the satisfaction of, in a beautiful sense, being completely infatuated.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, thanks for reading!! Sorry it's a bit short. I hope you enjoyed!! I'm new to ao3 and writing fanfiction, so I hope I'm doing this right lol
> 
> xoxo, Sapphy


End file.
